Ryder (Paw Patrol)
*Note: Ryder Belongs to PAW Patrol not this Wiki. Ryder is a ten-year-old boy and a protagonist of the TV series, PAW Patrol. He is the 1st member of the PAW Patrol and is the team's leader. Biography Bio Ryder is a young, precocious, 10-year-old boy who is the leader of the PAW Patrol. During an emergency, he calls and leads the pups on missions to help the citizens of Adventure Bay. Rescuers and Paw :to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X *''To be added'' Net Movies? Video Game *There are no Japanese Paw Patrol games Relatives *Ryan (Father) *Reese (Mother) *Reader (Brother) Forms Like Levi, Ryder is a balanced fighter who excels at both ranged and melee combat. When performing a Rescue Change, he typically transforms into previous Sixth Rangers and Bangai Heroes. He also has the ability to fuse different Ranger Cards together, allowing him to transform into hybrid ranger forms. Arsenal *'Rescue Cellular' *'Rescue Buckle' *'Rescue Spear' *'Ranger Cards' Mecha *'Ground Patroller' Final Waves *Rescue Supernova: Inserting his Rescuer Card into the Rescue Spear Gun Mode, Ryder fires a supercharged energy bullet at an opponent. *Rescue Shooting Star: Inserting his Rescuer Card into the Rescue Spear Mode, Ryder hurtles it like a projectile to pierce through the opponent. *Rescue Supernova and Slash: A team attack where Ryder fires a Rescue Supernova which one of the other Rescuers boots with a Rescue Slash. **Twin Supernova (w/ Gokai Silver) : Inserting his Rescuer Card into the Rescue Spear Gun Mode, Ryder fires a supercharged energy bullet with Gokai Silver at an opponent. - Rescue Changes= After Ryder officially joined the Rescuers, Greg formed a connection between Ryder's Rescue Buckle and the case containing the Ranger Cards, allowing Ryder to access the Ranger Cards in order to transform into previous Sentai Heroes. *DragonRanger **Dragon Armor **Zyusouken Appearances: - KibaRanger= *KibaRanger **Weapons ***Byakkoshinken **Attacks ***Howling New Star: Scattered Echo Appearances: - KingRanger= *KingRanger **Weapons ***King Stick **Attacks ***King Victory Flash ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: - MegaSilver= *MegaSilver **Weapons ***Silver Blazer **Vehicles ***Auto Slider **Attacks ***Blazer Impact Appearances: - GoSilver= *GoSilver **Weapons ***Silver V-Laser Appearances: - TimeFire= *TimeFire **Weapons ***V3 Defender **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: - GaoSilver= *GaoSilver **Gao Hustler Rod Appearances: - Shurikenger= *Shurikenger **Weapons ***Shuriken's Bat **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Fire Sword ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - Fire Mode= *Shurikenger Fire Mode **Weapons ***Shuriken's Bat **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Miracle Thousand Ball Appearances: }} - AbareKiller= *AbareKiller **Wing Pentact This form is exclusive to S3. Ep. 17 Abare Mode = Dino Guts.. - DekaBreak= *DekaBreak **BraceThrottle Appearances: - MagiShine= *MagiShine **MagiLamp Buster Appearances: - Bouken Silver= *Bouken Silver **Weapons ***Sagasniper ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Sagastrike ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - Go-On Wings= *Go-On Gold **Weapons ***Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger ***Double Engine Soul Kankanbar **Attacks ***Jet Dagger ***Dagger Acrobat (w/ Go-On Silver) ***Crossing Stopper Appearances: - Go-On Silver= *Go-On Silver (male version) (N/A) Appearances: Rescuers and Paw }} - Shinken Gold= *Shinken Gold **Weapons ***Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: - Gosei Knight= *Gosei Knight **Transformation Devices ***Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular **Gosei Cards ***Defenstorm ***Defenstream **Weapons ***Leon Laser Appearances: - Gokai Silver= *Gokai Silver **Arsenal ***Gokai Buckle ***Gokai Spear ***Ranger Keys Final Waves *''Gokai Supernova'': Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Gun Mode, Gokai Silver fires a supercharged energy bullet at an opponent *''Gokai Shooting Star'': Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Mode, Gokai Silver hurtles it like a projectile to pierce through the opponent. *''Gokai Supernova and Slash'': A team attack where Gokai Silver fires a Gokai Supernova which one of the other Gokaigers boots with a Gokai Slash. Appearances: - Beet Buster= *Beet Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Blaster *Arsenal **DriveBlade **Transpod Appearances: - Stag Buster= *Stag Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Blaster *Arsenal **DriveBlade **Transpod Appearances: - Kyoryu Gold= *Kyoryu Gold **Transformation Devices ***Gabrichanger: Transformation device that also acts as a blaster and a mini-blade. *Arsenal **MoBuckle: Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. **Zyudenchi #6 - Pteragordon: Main battery-like device that is the source of Kyoryu Gold's powers. **Zandar Thunder Appearances: - ToQ 6gou= *ToQ 6gou **Weapons ***ToQ Ressha ***Guide Breaker Appearances: - StarNinger= *StarNinger **Weapons ***Nin Shuriken ***Star Sword-Gun Appearances: - Zyuoh the World= Rhinos Form is Zyuoh the World's primary form. *Zyuoh the World **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (rod mode) Attacks *Zyuoh Slash : Zyuoh The World and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. Appearances: - Wolf= Wolf Form is one of Zyuoh The World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Wolf Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (gun mode) Attacks *Zyuoh the Burst: Zyuoh the World shoots a powerful blast that takes the form of Cube Wolf. Appearances: - Crocodile= Crocodile Form is one of Zyuoh the World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Crocodile Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (staff mode) Attacks *Zyuoh The Finish: Zyuoh the World delivers a powerful slash that takes the form of Cube Crocodile. Appearances: }} - Lupin X= Arsenal *X Changer *X Rod Sword (Sword Mode) *X Trains Attacks *'Superior X' (スペリオルエックス Superioru Ekkusu): Lupin X slashes with the X Rod Sword in an x-energy pattern that rockets towards the opponent, leaving a prominent x-shaped image on the foe before exploding. *'Superior Shot': Lupin X readies his X Changer as the muzzle charges energy into a white bullet. It is then shot as a flaming white bullet that homes in on the foe. Appearances: - Patren X= Arsenal *X Changer *X Rod Sword (Rod Mode) *X Trains Attacks *'Excellent X: Patren X shifts the lever three times to then form a large sharp X sigil surrounded by a spinning ring of crosses, then jabs the rod into the construct to fire it. '''Appearances:' }} - Extra Heroes= *Signalman **Weapons ***Signizer **Attacks ***Signal Slash Appearances: - Black Knight= *Black Knight **Weapons ***Bull Riot **Attacks ***Black Strike ***Mane of Fire ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: - DekaMaster= During the Events of The Fall of the Heroes, Ryder decided to barrow some powers for Disguises only, luckily they have Police Power and Called themselves the: Emergency Response Police Dekarangers. But when the Hero falls was over they return the powers back to the Real Dekarangers, still they have Police Power. Arsenal *Master License *D-Sword Vega *Vega Slash This form is exclusive to Heroes are Eternal }} - Core Rangers= *Akarenger This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Aorenger= *Aorenger This form is exclusive to Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja. - Spade Ace= *Spade Ace This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Battle Japan= *Battle Japan This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - DenziRed= *DenziRed **'Denzi Punch' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - VulEagle= *VulEagle This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - GoggleRed= *GoggleRed **Red Rope -> Red Ruby Whip This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - DynaRed= *DynaRed **Attacks ***'Great Explosion' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - DynaPink= *DynaPink (male version) **Dyna Rod This form is exclusive to Heroic Sentai Rescuers vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. - Red1= *Red1 **Bio Sword This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - ChangeDragon= *ChangeDragon **Change Sword This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Flash= *Red Flash **'Prism Holy Sword' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Mask= *Red Mask *Masky Blade This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Falcon= *Red Falcon **'Falcon Saber' Appearances: - Red Turbo= *Red Turbo **Turbo Lazer This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - FiveRed= *FiveRed **'V Sword' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Hawk= *Red Hawk **'Bringer Sword' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - TyrannoRanger= *TyrannoRanger This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - RyuuRanger= *RyuuRanger This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - KirinRanger= *KirinRanger **Dairen Rod This form is exclusive to A Lovely Christmas. - NinjaRed= *NinjaRed **'Secret Sword Kakuremaru' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - OhRed= *OhRed This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Racer= *Red Racer **'Fender Sword' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - MegaRed= *MegaRed **'Drill Saber' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - GingaRed= *GingaRed **'Mane of Fire' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - GoRed= *GoRed **Five Laser This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - TimeRed= *TimeRed **'VolBlaster' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - GaoRed= *GaoRed This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - HurricaneRed= *HurricaneRed **Weapons ***'Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru' **Attacks ***'Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - AbaRed= *AbaRed **'Tyranno Rod' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - DekaRed= *DekaRed **'D-Magnum 01 & 02' Appearances: - MagiRed= *MagiRed **'MagiStick' ***'Sword' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Bouken Red= Boukenger *Bouken Red **'Bouken Javelin' Appearances: - GekiRed= *GekiRed This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red **'Self-Changing Mantan Gun' **'Road Saber' Appearances: - Shinken Red= *Shinken Red **'Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red **'Skick Sword' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Gokai Red= *Gokai Red **Gokai Sabre This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Buster= *Red Buster This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Kyoryu Red= :"Kyoryuger!" ―Transformation announcement *Kyoryu Red **Deinosgrander This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - ToQ 1gou= *ToQ 1gou **Rail Slasher This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - AkaNinger= *AkaNinger **Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Zyuoh Eagle= *Zyuoh Eagle **EagRiser This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Shishi Red= *Shishi Red **Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - LupinRed= *LupinRed **Weapons ***VS Changer This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Patren 1gou ♂= *Patren 1gou **VS Changer This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Aka 1gou= *Aka 1gou **One Sword This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Flacon Race Car= *Flacon Race Car **'Power Road Saber' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Fire Ranger= *Fire Ranger **Fire Punch **Fire Kick This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Chef= *Red Chef **Flambé Pan This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Tan'i Red= *Tan'i Red **Double Sniper Shooter This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - JukenRed= *JukenRed This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Red Poppy= *Red Poppy **Poppy Lance This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. - Rescue Red= *Rescue Red **'Rescue Sabre' This form is exclusive to Paw and Rescuers: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen.. }} - Super= - Mission Red= Unlike his Silver Ranger Form, Ryder now uses the Mission Weapons instead of the Weapons he usually uses. He can't use Rescue Changes any more. Arsenal *'Mission Changer' *'Camera Buster' *'Combat binoculars' *'Rescue Buster' Mecha *'Mission Rescue Rover' - Gold Mode= After discovering his ability to create Hybrid Ranger Cards, Ryder created the Gold Anchor Card by combining all 15 of the Sixth Ranger cards which enabled him to transform into Rescue Silver Gold Mode. To activate Gold Mode, Ryder inserts the Anchor Card into a slot at the bottom of the Rescue Cellular. Doing so summons a human sized Anchor Card that transforms into armor that attaches to Ryder's body. In this form, he gains an increase in both speed and strength while the Rescue Spear assumes a third form called Anchor Mode. Final Waves *''Rescue Legend Dream'': Rescue Silver Gold Mode's primary finisher where he summons the spirits of 7 of the past Sixth Rangers, who along with Ryder fire energy blasts that transform into the remaining 8 past sixth rangers who attack the opponent before Ryder finishes them off with a double anchor slash. *''Rescue Legend Crash'': Ryder summons the spirits of all previous Silver Rangers along with Go-On Gold to attack an opponent alongside him. *''Rescue Legend Smash'': Summoning the spirits of all fifteen previous Sixth Rangers, Ryder combines their power with his own as he performs a devastating jumping overhead anchor slash. *''Rescue Shooting Star Slash'': A team attack where Ryder hurls the Rescue Spear in Anchor Mode while the other Rescuers perform a Rescue Slash which combine with the Rescue Spear to form an energy blast in the form of the Rescuers' symbol. When the blast strikes an opponent, the Rescue Spear penetrates through them first while the Rescue Slashes separate and deliver the final blow. In Dream Sentai Battle: Dice-O, Rescue Red can use Ryder's Gold Anchor Card to become Rescue Red Gold Mode. However, as it is Ryder's card, Rescue Red's Gold Mode is identical to Rescue Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Red Rangers. As shown in cards, Ryder's Gold Mode can be used by the rest of the Rescuers as well. Appearances: - Hybrids= Go-On Wings is Ryder's second unique form, combined from two of the Go-On Wing Ranger Cards. When the others performed a Rescue Change into the Go-Ongers, Ryder was unsure which of the Go-On Wings he should transform into. As he wished there was a way for him to be both, the cards merged into one which enabled him to transform into a hybrid Go-On Wings. In this form, he utilizes both of the Go-On Wings' Rocket Daggers with a Wing trigger on both sides of his belt. Weapons *Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger (x2) Attacks *Jet Dagger Appearances: - Rescue Christmas= /Rescue Green)]] Rescue Christmas is Ryder's fourth unique form. While fighting Action Commander Bibaboo on Christmas Eve, Ryder decided to fuse Levi's and Greg's cards together to create a holiday themed form. With his green and red color as well as the gold Rescue symbol on his helmet, Ryder not only served as a "Christmas hero" but also matched the colors of the flag of Portugal; the nation which brought Christmas to Japan. Weapons *Rescue Sabre *Rescue Gun Final Waves *Rescue Christmas Slash: Rescue Christmas' Final Wave attack. Essentially a Rescue Blast and Slash performed with a green Rescue Blast backed by a red Rescue Slash; used in conjunction with the other Rescuers using Battle Fever's Penta Force cannon to finish off Action Commander Bibaboo. This form is exclusive to A Lovely Christmas - Rescue Red-Silver Hybrid= During the time Insarn's gun fused Levi and Ryder, their powers became fused together, and so, when Ryder used his card with Levi's Rescue Changer, the hybrid form of Rescue Red and Rescue Silver was made. Arsenal *'Rescue Changer' *'Rescue Buckle' *'Rescue Sabre ' *'Rescue Gun ' *'Ranger Cards' This form is exclusive to Heroic Sentai Rescuer: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 52 Round Rescue Change!!. }} }} }} Personality Ryder is very intelligent. He trained each of the pups to their own specific job (e.g. Marshall as a firefighter dog, Chase as a police dog etc.), and he invented all of the gadgets used by the PAW Patrol team. He even taught each pup how to use their own gadgets. During an emergency, Ryder knows the solutions to each problem and he also knows which pups are needed in each mission. During missions, Ryder is seen in all episodes as being very calm and collected. He is also very mature, patient, and friendly, which earns him the trust and loyalty of all the pups, and this makes him a good leader of the PAW Patrol. Although Ryder is mature, he is still a child, and in some occasions, can be playful and childish at times. Voice Actor PAW Patrol USA and Canada *Owen Mason (Season 1–Early Season 2) *Elijha Hammill (Mid-Season 2–Late-Season 3) *Jaxon Mercey (Late-Season 3-Early Season 6) *Joey Nijem (Early-Season 6) UK *John Campbell (Season 1–Mid-Season 2) *Sam Brown (Mid-Season 2–present) Equipment and Gadgets Pup-Pad The Pup-Pad (also known as a Pup-Tablet) is one of Ryder's gadgets. The appearance of the Pup-Pad resembles and has similar functions of a normal electronic tablet like an iPad; however, the Pup-Pad has the function to work as a cell phone and its synced and connected to each PAW Patrol pup's collar. It has a special sliding mechanism, which Ryder uses this to call the PAW Patrol team to the Lookout, PAW Patroller, or the Beach when an emergency arises. It is also connected to the Projector in the Lookout and the PAW Patroller, Ryder's ATV, and Ryder's vest. It is seen in all episodes of PAW Patrol. Jacket The jacket of which Ryder wears during a mission is a high tech gadget. The jacket can be transformed into a life vest during aquatic missions, and it is synced with Ryder's Pup-Pad. ATV The ATV is Ryder's vehicle. It is a very high-tech vehicle which can transform into three modes, ATV mode, Hovercraft mode and Snowmobile mode. The ATV mode is the default mode of the ATV. It is used as a form of transport to get around Adventure Bay during land-based missions. The Hovercraft mode is the ATV's second mode and it's usually use in aquatic missions. The Snowmobile mode is the ATV's third mode and used in snow-related missions. The vehicle number is 01. Mission PAW vehicle Ryder has a four wheeled skateboard for use in Mission PAW missions. Skills and Abilities Ryder possesses the skills and abilities of a leader. Ryder is very intelligent. He is able to solve any problem that occurs in Adventure Bay. Ryder is very organized and always prepared for any mission. Ryder is really skilled in inventing and repairing gadgets. He is seen in several occasions fixing up his ATV or the pup's gadgets. He also knows how to operate all of the PAW Patrol's equipment and gadgets, but he is too big to drive their vehicles. Interwiki Ryder Appearances Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle